All I hear are lies
by Okamis Fia
Summary: People say when you fall in love you change for the best, but what about when you have your heart broken? Natsu will soon find out how much people can change. (A rewrite of "Hey are you listening?")
1. Chapter 1

So this is going to be the new, rewritten version of 'Hey, are you listening?' As I wasn't happy with the old one. I do hope people will like this more and I will be keeping the old one up aswell. Thanks for reading, as always, have a good day~

Chapter 1

Time: 9:30 date: 1st June **** (present) place: Fairy Tail College/University

Perspective Unknown

Sitting at the far back of the classroom was a small desk. Riddled with angry remarks, shrivelled up bubble gum and splintering wood. Normally it was abandoned, deserted. But today was different, today it was occupied, much to both people's dismay and confusion. Who would sit here?

The answer was in the form of a young boy, wrong, young adult. Yes that was the term used now, young adult, male , man. The term, Boy, no longer could be used on the same category as his own name. He had grown. Hair spikier, a more prominent pink showing, natural yet not. Muscles more defined through his clothes, he wasn't ashamed to show it . Eyes a dark abyss, swirling with hints of emerald only for it to drown in the onyx. His clothes portrayed his personality. Dark, loose, but tight in just the right areas. Around his abs and hips, sleeves clinging in pleasure to his biceps. He was the schools bad boy, the player and predator, everyone wanted him in some sort of aspect. But one person. One who has returned that day, and was the reason for his appearance. Yes, he had heard from the gossip, later deciding that he wanted to check it out for himself. He wasn't disappointed in what he had found out. Even so, he was disappointed that she wouldn't bat an eyelash at him.

There she stood, hair glowing as it swayed with her gentle movements. Her eyes bright, interested and genuine in the conversation she was partaking. He questioned himself why she was back, why did she return. But he was grateful, for after so long he could apologise, become her friend once more, hold her hand and play games while teasing her of how bad she was at it. To, maybe, become something more, to hold her close and kiss her.

But that wouldn't happen.

Slouching back in the chair, he slammed his feet on the table in some sort of act to get attention, getting all but the one he wanted, needed.

No, she had drowned him out a long time ago.

Hey, Luce? Can you hear me? Because I can hear you, and I'm not going to stop until you're mine, I promise to never hurt you or let you go again.

Can you wait for me?

Can you hear me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time: 11am date: 12st February **** (past) place: Fairy Tail high school

Perspective 3rd person/ Lucy Heartfillia

Lucy Heartfillia. She was known throughout the school, but wasn't exactly popular in that sense either. She came from a wealthy background, her father being one of the main businesses in not only the city but the whole country. Giving her envy off others from what they can't have (although she never asked for anything more from her father, and instead viewed others as equal to herself). The reasons as to why she wasn't popular was because she didn't accept fake friends. People who only wanted to use her for their own benefits. She had chosen to live a life where she was independent, living on her own (with support from her father) and aiming for only the best grades. Which also lead her to be viewed as a nerd who ended up with advantages. No, she wasn't bullied. She was just left to herself with a few friends.

Lucy was walking back from her break, normally she always spent it with her two best friends. Although today there was a change. One of the said friends never appeared at her table, never spoke a word to her in the first few lessons. It was almost as if he was blocking her out. Even when his eyes scanned the room and caught hers, _it didn't._ He wasn't seeing her at all. But she shrugged it off. It was nothing, of course. _Of course._

So instead she indulged her mind in conversation with Levy, partly about the romance novel both were reading, the other in her own novel. Eating snacks. But it couldn't be denied. Nothing was working in keeping her mind at bay for long . She could only hope that it was a one time thing, that tomorrow it would return to how it was normally. Where they would both be fighting over something, him telling her how much she sucked at games, her in return stating his gross food habits, maybe push it, and tease him about his pink hair. Little did she know that it would never happen again.

Her hair swayed with her steps, it was shoulder length, held back by a single pale blue ribbon. Hazel eyes, taking in her surroundings, filled with interest. Even so, if you looked into them you would be able to witness a hidden pain, not that she would speak about such things anyway. Her clothing clung to her body showing the start of her change into being a woman. Hips starting to become more shapely. Features losing baby fat. She was changing.

Placing her hand on the handle, her gut twisted, giving off a negative feeling. She chose to push it off. Forcing the handle down and opening the door, she wished that for once in her life she could go back and listen to her instincts. Her eyes burned, followed by a scolding sensation running down her cheek. Her breathing was torn between being non existent to laboured and harsh. She wanted to run, follow the feeling and never return in hopes that it was all a dream, as maybe then the feeling of being hurt wouldn't return either. To others this scene would've been shocking ,yes, yet nothing more than that. Turning to run, her feet on the ground alerted the two in the room. But she never caught anything more than that, maybe if she did, she would see that the girl was trying to desperately get away, that Lucy had in fact helped her catch him off guard and push him off, allowing her to escape. However she didn't.

Lucy went through what she had witnessed. Her best friend (earlier mentioned) sucking faces with a girl she had once aquatinted. She should be happy. 'Should' was the key word. How could she? He was her best friend, someone who was already closer to her than any other and not once did he tell her who he likes. But that wasn't the truth of why it hurt so much. The fact was that she liked him more than she allowed to show. Where the line ended she didn't know, but it was past friendship, past family, it was _more._

Natsu Dragoneel.

The female who was with him was Lisanna. The younger sister of Mira-Jane, both known for their popularity and beauty, something Lucy felt as though she could never compare to. Lisanna being a beautiful, kind girl, who when they did pass words of small conversations were kind and thoughtful. Always looking out for others more than herself. She didn't know how her and Natsu knew each other, not that she wanted to question it either. She felt ill, what if they were always together? Shaking her head to rid the thoughts of Lisanna, she focused on getting out. The walls were too close to her, making her feel caged.

Running out of the breath she never had to begin with, she found herself at the back of the school where she was camouflaged by bushes and flowers. The sun caused them to appear holy, radiating with warmth. Yet it did nothing to Lucy's cold heart. The suns warmth couldn't even blanket her. As she slumped back, her clothes catching on the ridges of the wall, she drowned herself in her thoughts. Sure, she was probably over reacting, she didn't understand why she ran herself. But something told her to go, that it was best to leave. After all.

"Who would've known that this would have happened?" She whispered hanging her head low, to make herself smaller.

She should've known, it was always there. But she couldn't, _wouldn't,_ accept it. No matter the pain, because there was always a happy ending, right? These were the thoughts of a sole girl. She had always dreamt of a happy ending, were told about them, even read about them herself. Yet she found herself losing faith in the deepest parts of her heart. Because if there was really anything of the sort, then how was this happening to her.

 **I will try to update the chapters as much as possible! At the moment I'm in Sweden visiting family, so I'm a little torn for time. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, as I said I will be altering the plot little by little. Please leave a review in what you think will change and if you enjoy it, it really helps! As always have a good day~**


	3. Chapter 3

**To lazyfangirl: thank you for the review ^^ You actually gave me an idea for later chapters, I wasn't thinking of a new crush yet I've found interest in the idea. At the same time it won't be a "crush"(?) But I hope you'll enjoy what I have in store, thanks for reading~**

Chapter 3

Time: 11:30am date: 12st February **** (past) place: Fairy Tail high school

Perspective 3rd person/ Lucy Heartfillia/ later Natsu Dragoneel

'It's best to get up and head home,' was the first logical thought that had entered her mind. Lucy was emotionally tired, leading her to decide that going back in and seeing Natsu wouldn't be the best. It would just cause issues, as if the said person was to inquire her to what she saw, she wouldn't know how to respond. In her mind the only possible way in getting through this would be to forget what happened, yet her heart said otherwise. She was never good with things like this, never a good liar, or in faking her emotions. She was easy to read, one of the many things she didn't always enjoy to have, it made her vulnerable to others who were able to realise it. This also meant that Natsu would be able to recognise how she felt when talking about the things she saw. Uncomfortable. Upset. Lost. A few of many she knew were showing right now.

Lifting her head up and taking a few deep breaths, she proceeded in calming herself down. A flow of cool air passed through her lungs steadily, giving relief as earlier they were overheated from the small gasps of air which she allowed through while hiccupping/ sobbing. Closing her eyes briefly, she allowed herself to bask in warmth ( though it still didn't reach her heart). And upon opening them again she regained her composure, feeling a bit more like her usual self, not so caught in her own emotions. And took her time in lifting herself off the ground. She searched her surroundings. Yes, she was planning on going home early. But that would only happen if she was able to escape the teachers and of course the student council. But it was easy enough, class had already started. She had done this enough times with Natsu to know that this was the best time to leave. The blonde felt her heart contract tightly, this wasn't the best time for resonate.

She stalked forward, her ears taking in every sound, searching for anything to do with a person nearby. But nothing of the sort could be heard. And so she made her way forward, no detours, she just wanted to go home.

* * *

Inside, where class had started, Lucy's seat was left unoccupied. At the back, where nobody would go (it never did bother her, as although she was smart she wasn't always wanting to take part in the classes activities). So it wasn't abnormal that no one actually noticed. But he did. The male who caused Lucy to have an inner conflict, stared at the seat almost as if to intimidate it into giving him answers. It was rare for the female to miss a class, especially English (he knew she dreamed to be a writer). So to say he was shocked was an understatement. He knew that she had witnessed the kiss, but he quickly passed it off. If anything she would be happy for him right? This thought in particular consistently ran through his mind. He couldn't think of a reason why she wouldn't be. But little did he know that it was all because of the kiss that he would start losing her. In ways he later regretted.

To him, his day was amazing. He was able to kiss Lisanna. They were childhood friends, who slowly grew apart when reaching high school, but it was never enough to stop them from keeping contact. Nor was it enough to keep his feelings hidden. He called it love, although he had never experienced it before. To others this emotion was just a bump in the road, a small crush covered in other feelings of care of a family member. It was different to how people normally felt to a friend, but he has no one to tell him that it wasn't anything big like love.

After the kiss had taken place, Lisanna had ran from him. The blush staining her cheeks had given him hope that she had the same feeling as himself. To allow a new beginning for the both of them. But something about Lucy running away had left a bad taste in his mouth. This he didn't understand. Again the same thought ran through his mind.

He had decided that after school he was going over to Lucy's to see how she was, and with a little hope, to get her to help him out. Because she was one of the closest people to him, to help him when he was most troubled and be the shoulder for him to lean on. His heart was stuttered, he didn't understand. Crossing his arms on his desk, he lowered his head to cradle it, lulling him in and out of consciousness, drowning himself in his memories of Lucy.

 _He wouldn't understand for a long time._

 **I've noticed that I still get reviews on my old story, where people don't know or read the updates of me rewriting it (I'm not bitter ^w^) oh well, it meant I had to go and look at what I wrote (it made me cringe)~. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to get some Natsu in there and I've sort have changed him from how aggressive he was in the old story, though I will still make him sort of ooc. Please leave a review and I will answer them all ^^ thank you and I hope you have a good day~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next few chapters will either be close together in updates or a little far apart (2 weeks maybe less idk) this is because of my travelling (I have 4/5 hour car journeys to places) and that once I return I will be starting A levels. ^^ I hope you're all having a good day~**

 **To 21jhauptman : thank you! Your review made my day~ but don't worry I will make sure things happen! I'm not a Nali shipper, but I won't deny that there will be minor ships (nothing too big in my opinion). Thanks for reading ~**

 **To mikyapixie : I'm sorry to hear that, but to me the story was rushed and missed out on things. My writing has changed , so when I was writing in the old way (I also left that story for 2 years) it made me uncomfortable and question my writing constantly i.e if it would make sense or if the characters were how I wrote them to be when I first wrote the story . However if you do read this, this chapter does have interaction between characters. Thanks for reading anyway ~**

Chapter 4

Time: 5:00pm date: 12st February **** (past) place: Lucy's apartment

Perspective 3rd person/ Lucy Heartfillia/ later Natsu Dragoneel

Releasing her hair from the towel, Lucy replayed what had happened throughout the day. After the incident and her deciding to go home, she thankfully got out without being caught by a teacher or raising any suspicions. So when she finally unlocked the door and got in, she went straight to her novel, she wanted to take some time in finishing the latest chapter in the novel before figuring out it would go nowhere due to her either being too vague or just having general writers block. Soon she went to take a bath (which lasted for at least an hour) washing away the dirt aswell as unwanted feelings, before stepping out after her skin started to wrinkle. Getting ready she searched through her wardrobe, her mind was set on one particular pyjama set. Finally finding them, she took them out and set them aside, before closing the wardrobe doors and getting changed. She felt refreshed at least, relieved off any stress and actually felt alive.

What she wasn't expecting was to hear a knock at her door, she didn't remember ordering food and it was too late for anything to be delivered. So it was normal to be hesitant in opening it. Only she didn't find anyone there, she shrugged it off, it wasn't unusual for the kids in the neighbourhood would do things like this. So closing the door, she headed for her room, all the while combing her hair. Yet when she did reached her room, she released her hold on the comb with a scream, her heart rate picking up. In attempt to calm it down (though it didn't actually work) she took deep breaths with a hand over it as if trying to contain it.

Glaring up at the intruder she wasn't amused nor did she want to talk to him.

"What do you want?" She demanded, she didn't want this to last long.

"Hey! Calm down, I've only come to check up on you, you weren't in English today, did you take the day off without me? " He joked, of course he didn't read the atmosphere, instead he wore a bright smile on his face, rocking slightly on the bed with happiness.

"So you didn't realise that I was there this morning... huh." She whispered, but Natsu had heard (he always had sensitive hearing).

"What's that supposed to mean?" His smile had now dropped and his features contorted in confusion. He didn't like where this was heading, his instincts told him not to push the conversations. Even so, Lucy left him asking questions, ones he wanted to know. He always wanted to fix things, before they were damaged most of the time. He always rushed, never careful in how actually to prevent them.

"No, it doesn't matter. I was talking to myself. Which leads me back to my first question, what do you want Natsu?" Her arms crossed over her chest, as though it seemed she was holding back her anger. Instead she was hugging herself, she didn't enjoy speaking harshly, even more to her friends, but something caused her to, she spoke in the tone before she had even realised it.

Still Natsu was stubborn.

"No, you said something about this morning, but I didn't see you in any of our classes, the only time I did see you was when..." He dropped the subject, unsure that it would be wise to bring it up. At the same time it had nothing to do with Lucy, she had only witnessed it, so how would she be affected. He was foolish, to not think so.

Everything she did to calm herself from her emotions were for naught. _Was it too much to ask to be left alone?_ Apparently so.

"BUT I WAS! I WAS THERE, YOU LOOKED RIGHT AT ME NATSU, BUT YOU DIDN'T _**SEE!**_ " At this point she was shouting, borderline screaming. She was normally calm and collective, this was different. The difference was that it hurt that he had kissed a girl , yes, but to not even notice she was there? That almost killed her. 3 years of friendship, spending almost everyday together, only to learn that in one day, he could easily forget her.

Half of her told her to apologise, the other said that she had a point, and hoped that it would get through to him.

"What's wrong with you? You couldn't have been there! But you know what, I don't understand why you're so upset, we spend everyday together! And you know what? Maybe I don't want to spend everyday with you! " They both knew he didn't mean it, both understood that this was only a small fight and that it shouldn't be like this. Although neither could stop the flow of words passed between them.

Looking down, so her eyes were covered, she repeated herself. Her words empty.

"What do you want, Natsu?" _Because I'm tired of hurting._

"I... about what you saw earlier, I just wanted to say that I would like your help with Lisanna. I will fill you in with all the details, but I need your help with it. What do you say?" His lips lifted in a slight hopeful smile, a sight which normally made her give in and smile, make her heart beat just a little faster. Looking for Lucy's eyes, not quite seeing them, he slowly started to get up.

"Lucy..."

But all this did was to snap her out of her inner thoughts.

"No"

"...What?"

Tilting her head up once more she looked straight at Natsu.

"I'm sorry but no, I will not be helping you out. You're on your own."

"B-but Lucy, you've gotta help me out here, we're best friends," he was trying to grasp her arms in attempt to fully read her, to understand how she felt, but each time she flinched away.

"Please leave if there's nothing else."

Shocked, Natsu was rooted to his spot. Sure they had rough patches but they were always sorted quickly. He wanted to push it and ask Lucy why she didn't want to help him, why she was being cold, what had he done to her. With each passing thought his anger built, and he stomped his way towards the door. Much like a dragon raiding a village, the apartment shook with each step.

"Fine. As much as I don't understand, I guess I'll leave. But do you know what?" His hand gripped onto the door handle. His head whipped around to face Lucy once more, an almost pleading look in his eyes could be seen, however it was quickly buried in anger.

"I always thought you would stick by my side, no matter what."

It wasn't until the last minute that Lucy had decided to reply.

"I always thought the same, but things change. You've changed."

Neither dwelled too much on the thought and Natsu left without saying anything else. The worst part of it all was , this was only the beginning, and the end was nowhere in sight.

 **Ayyyy please leave a review , I will answer them as always ^w^ , I've tried to make them both at fault for the breaking of the friendship (start of it breaking anyway), so I will probably add less Natsu and more Lucy and Lisanna into the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No matter how hard I try, I can't stop writing . Maybe it's because I'm procrastinating from reality a.k.a. work. Me and my friend (who reads my chapters before I put them up) had to do rock, paper, scissors in order to find out if this would be set on a school day or a weekend, if you can't tell, I won = weekend. Well… I hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a good day~**

 **Jozanimelover: Thank you! I'm so glad that you like this, it's glad to know that it's an improvement. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others! Thank you for reading~**

Chapter 5

Time: date: 13st February **** Saturday (past) place: Lucy's apartment/ later town centre.

Perspective 3rd person/ Lucy Heartfillia

Waking up around 9am, no one would probably say that Lucy was happy from her appearance. Her hair was tangled from her constant tossing and turning throughout the night. Her limbs had ended up kicking her quilt off of herself through annoyance in her struggles to actually get to sleep, or even in a mood to sleep. Her mind was constantly filled with doubt, causing her to be troubled by the whole thing. Yesterday didn't end on good terms with her and Natsu, but she felt as though they couldn't go back on it all. To some extent the pair were telling the truth, and maybe the fact stood. Maybe they needed time away from each other. Natsu had been right when he said that they spent every day together.

A break would be good, is how she reassured herself. But in the end she knew that she wouldn't cope without being with him for so long, it would be tough to get used to. She even questioned if she wanted this. Releasing a heavy sigh, she dragged her arm over her eyes, counted to five and then raised herself out of bed. She needed to get out, do something she would usually and not question herself if she had made mistakes. She also had plans, although it was just her alone, she planned on going out and getting a new book. As much as she was enjoying the romance novel she and Levy was reading, she knew she wouldn't be truly enjoying it for a while. No, she wanted to read a fantasy adventure, something cheerful and screamed determination.

Once dressed in a loose, flowy top with a pair of shorts and sandals, she deemed herself ready to go. Grabbing her phone, keys and bag, she set off into the town centre. She knew her route by heart now, after all it wasn't unusual for her to go visit the book store. In fact, she was there so often, they had offered her a job (knowing the books and where they were, she was appropriate in helping customers). Although fate didn't want her to have such a 'normal' day. No, she wasn't allowed such a simple day off without being dragged back into the situation she had tried to escape.

On her way, she was careless, looking down at her phone she was checking her messages off her father. They didn't see much of each other, be he didn't fail to leave her a text every so often to check up on her, and of course, her grades.

"Lucy! Wait up!"

Her head snapped up, she twisted her neck slightly to each side trying to find out who the voice had belonged to, before she felt someone grasp her upper arm.

"Finally I never thought you would stop." The woman said, Lucy was able to now pin point the her, it was Lisanna.

"Oh, Lisanna! I'm sorry, I was so busy looking at my phone I never realised." To prove her point, she lifted her phone up, shaking it slightly, the screen still brightly lit with text messages. She didn't want to talk to Lisanna right now, but she wouldn't reject her, after all, it wasn't exactly her fault in what happened between her and Natsu.

"No, it was my fault. It was unexpected after all, for me to suddenly appear, no one would have known." She smiles politely, her body slightly bent as if she wanted to bow in apology.

"Listen," Lisanna started "I understand you probably don't want to talk about this right now, but about yesterday- "

Lucy decided it was best to cut her off, she knew what would follow after. _Don't tell anyone? Keep it a secret? Or even, we were going to tell everyone else soon?_ She didn't want to hear it.

"Don't tell anyone right? Don't worry, I have my word." Her eyes dimmed and her voice once again became hollow, if she carried on she would just return home and spend the day finishing homework before attempting to lull herself to sleep.

Yet the silver haired girl surprised her.

"No, you're wrong!" The latter girl wailed before she composed herself, once again she latched on to Lucy's arms. Her grip slightly tighter and her eyes filled with desperation.

"What you saw yesterday, it was one sided. I should even thank you for distracting him, it was only due to that I was able to escape." She took a deep breath and looked into Lucy's eyes, trying to see if there was some understanding in them.

"Natsu, he – he is like a brother to me, we've known each other since we were young. So when he pulled me away from class and kissed me like that, I was honestly as shocked as you."

This in return only made Lucy confused. Childhood friends? But why wouldn't Natsu mention that to her.

"You're thinking about why Natsu never told you about us being childhood friends right?" Being caught, Lucy nodded her head slightly in confirmation.

"I honestly don't know either, we grew apart, I believe it was also the time when you two started to become friends," she loosened her grip a little "Don't worry, I'm not bitter, I was happy. We were together so long; it was nice to make new friends – as well as old of course."

Still, to Lucy, she had some doubt left in her.

"How can I trust you?" It wasn't polite, but she had to know. For her to ask so directly, she was able to read Lisanna's reactions and judge them easily to see if she was saying the truth or not.

"Well… I suppose you can't really, we don't know each other well, and the way are friendship has started isn't the best, but," she paused and released Lucy, straightening her posture. "I would like to be your friend, not enemy. If it helps at all, I would like you to know that I don't like Natsu any more than a brother and instead like someone else." Her words were honest, spoken in the upmost confidence and her shoulders were set strong, showing determination. She wasn't lying to her.

"What do you say? Friends?" Lisanna stretched her hand out, ready to shake Lucy's with no room for rejection.

The blonde could now see, her and Natsu being friends. The memory of Natsu in the same position as Lisanna was standing next to her. If she shook her hand, would she be letting go of her friendship with Natsu? She was questioning herself, before deciding on a final answer.

Their hands slapped against each other and it was Lucy's turn to give a tight squeeze. Just because one friendship was having a fault, didn't mean she shouldn't have others.

"Of course!"

And for the first time that day, a genuine smile made its way to her face.

 **As always, I will answer reviews when there is one, I wanted Lisanna to be explained a little, and I wanted to keep this a little more like the older story. But this time instead of Lisanna asking Lucy straight away for help, I want Lucy's character to build and become stronger herself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In a couple of days, I am returning to the UK, meaning I will write the next chapter on the plane if I'm not drawing. I'm not looking forward to the flight for many reasons. I will update now and the day after I get home. As always, have a good day~  
**

 **To** **guest** **: Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you like it, and I hope you can enjoy this until the end! Thank you for reading~**

 **To** **21jhauptman** **: Really it's no problem! If anything I look forward to your reviews, they give me motivation and happiness ^w^ I'm al** **ways happy when people enjoy what I write. I'm not so busy right now but from next week onwards it will be difficult for me to update like I am now, but I hope you stay with the story! Thank you for reading~**

Chapter 6

Time: 10:45am date:23rd February **** (past) place: Fairy Tail High school  
Perspective 3rd person/ Lucy Heartfillia/ small Natsu Dragoneel

It had been just over a week since she had decided to start her friendship between herself and Lisanna. And already Lucy would say that the pro's outweighed the con's. Lisanna was everything she thought the girl was before and some more. She had proved herself that she harboured no feelings toward a Natsu, even embarrassed Lucy and said she thought that he and herself would be the perfect couple. Little did she know. Lucy had decided that she wouldn't tell anyone of her so called crush, it was best to keep it that way with how she and Natsu were at the moment.

While her friendship with Lisanna was escalating quickly, hers and Natsu's had taken a turn for the worse. Before they would talk every day, they now wouldn't share a glance. Neither felt comfortable in each other's presence. They both wanted to talk to each other, yet their minds were swarmed with the argument they partook. Guilt in saying the truth so harshly and being too stubborn to apologise, to add to it, they didn't want to admit anymore of the truth in their feelings due to the result of last time. They were falling apart to say the least. Both hurt.

"Hey Lucy!" Breaking out of her thoughts, she realised where she was. A little embarrassment showed up due to her cheeks turning pink. She was sitting with Levy and Lisanna, discussing plans on what they should do at the weekend (they had both previously decided they were stopping around Lucy's without telling her) when she had zones out.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just in another world for a moment there. What did I miss?" Her lips twitched and formed a half apologetic smile. Levy was the first to answer her, placing a hand on her shoulder and eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"This isn't the first time today, let alone all week. Lucy… are you sure you're ok?" Her hand squeezed gently, before adding "We're friends right? You would tell me or Lisanna if anything is wrong, if there was, so you don't need to hesitate."

For the shorter, blue haired girl, to do these actions worried Lucy. Levy had never had to justify the bond of their friendship before, or go as far as to tell Lucy she could tell her anything. It was a bond they made without it needed to be spoken. Even so, Lucy knew she was hiding the fact of her and Natsu away from Levy. Yes, she never asked, therefore she didn't need to say anything, but the girls always told each other everything, this shouldn't be a difference.

"Levy…" The blonde hesitated, unsure of what to tell her exactly. "Please don't worry about me, I've just been distracted recently." She sighed and looked at Levy. The smaller girl looked unsure, she knew that Lucy was hiding something, but knew her boundaries.

"I promise to tell you soon, ok? Just let me think things through before I ask for advice." _It's the least I can do for you_. Everyone knew that it wasn't fun to be a bystander, hell, she knew Levy had a suspicion of what had happened and even kept to herself, allowing Lucy to tell her in her own time.

Allowing a small smile to creep up on her face (the most genuine she could handle) and placed her hand on Levy's, giving a small nod. Levy seemed to understand and reply using the same nod (only with a hint of hesitation) before releasing her hand and dropping it to her side. Lucy peered over to Lisanna, who also wore a concerned expression.

"Come on guys! I want to know what's happening before my house is evaded and potentially raided by you two!" Lucy tried to put as much enthusiasm in her words as possible, empathising by turning to Lisanna and pinching her cheeks. The girl in returned squealed and tried to pried Lucy's hands off while giving out a cheerful laugh. A second laughter from Lucy joined in before a third from Levy, who stood behind with a hand on her head, shaking it slightly due to Lucy's childish acts.

Once the atmosphere had returned, the girls returned to their discussion about the weekend. But something was off. Lucy could feel someone staring at her, but every time she looked out of the corner of her eye, she found nothing abnormal. So instead she shrugged it off, she had been feeling a lot of things recently, and with everything going on, she just decided that it was her emotions running wild. Turning back to the girls, she asked them what movies they would like to watch when they came over.

What the female had missed was a person walking further down the hall from them. He had been watching over the two females, in attempt to try and talk to Lisanna, or see if Lucy was ready to apologise. Neither had worked, and instead he was filled by bitterness. The person who he held close had easily left his side and taken the person he 'loves' with her, creating a friendship to replace him. His jaw tightened and teeth clenched. He felt jealousy. But over which one?

 _Lucy or Lisanna?_

He was unsure, later on he would know for sure which one. But that was only after the eventful day, that had yet to come.

 **Please drop a review, tell me what you think might happen or what you like ^w^ I've mentioned before there will be small ships, but I ship Nalu, the ending is however you want to take it as in he could wanting either. Stronger Nalu will come later but right now Nalu and Nali is one sided.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have had the best and worst time visiting my family, as soon as we entered the airport my brother turned to me, went "Bye bye" and then turned to leave =_=. Soon I will be getting my results and see if I get to do A levels (I don't want to know ;-;). By now I should be back in the UK, probably just leaving the airport. I hope you enjoy this update and as always have a good day~**

 **To** **guest** **: Thank you for your review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thank you for reading~**

 **To Jozanimelover : I'm so glad that you like this story ;-; thank you for the support! It's always nice to see you review ^^ As for the day... well I'm just going to say that I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading~**

Chapter 7

Time: 6:45pm date:27th February **** (past) place: Lucy's apartment

Perspective 3rd person/ Lucy Heartfillia

The days had passed quickly, already the trio had gone through 3 movies (all romance, of course). And now they had moved on to ordering a large pizza to share between them. While waiting for it to come they decided to share gossip among themselves. What had been happening around the area, school and in their daily lives. It was natural that this topic would've come around, and it was more so that they would ask Lucy what had made her so different over a short space of time.

Prepared or not, she understood that she had to give them some sort of explanations, even if it wasn't all of it (she was allowed to keep some secrets, she told herself). So when the time did come, they only implied the question by staring.

"Alright, I'll tell, just... don't overreact okay? I don't need you to burst my eardrums." Looking else where, Lucy decided the patterns on her quilt were the most interesting to focus on before she explained most details of what had happened the past couple of weeks, what she had felt (besides the crush on Natsu), what had happened between her and Natsu. It was uncomfortable, and left herself anxious for their reply. Yet at the same time, a weight has been lifted off her shoulders with the knowledge that she wasn't alone, and Natsu wasn't her only friend.

Finally she finished, ending with a final "And that leads us to today." Before she looked up at the two females, waiting for any response. And as time went on, she felt a little foolish for being so dependant on their reactions.

"Lucy... why didn't you tell us?" Levy spoke, tears in the corner of her eyes at the thought of her friend suffering because of her emotions and even losing a friend. She knew something was off between the two but thought it was only small, instead she felt something was different with them. Although there were tears in her eyes, she also felt a pang of anger running through her (towards herself and the blonde). The blue haired girl tried to keep it in and restrained herself so that she could hear her friends answer.

The blonde was looking between the two, Lisanna also looked upset. Deep inside, she knew she was part of this cause and all that did was metaphorically create wounds on her. To her, things had only started improving, but they were improving due to the support of lies.

Once more, the blonde redirected her vision. She knew her answer wouldn't be taken correctly, it would cause them to doubt the strength of their friendship. She didn't want that. Instead she tried her best to put it in a different view.

"Because I thought it was nothing, less than what reality told me it was. I was foolish and took it upon myself so that you wouldn't have to carry something which didn't _have_ to be carried. I didn't want you to think the worst. I didn't want to lose you guys too for thinking what I did was wrong and that you would be forced onto a side." By the end, her raw emotions came back to life. The bitter feeling in her chest, and the burning sensations of dry throats and red eyes. She was weak, looked it, _felt it._ But when everything was said out loud, it made her realise how real the situations were. Natsu was gone. She kept secrets from her friends. She was weak as a person. She couldn't even admit that the person she viewed as a friend, she views as a lover. So she prepares herself for another argument, would she lose two more valuable people in her life? She wasn't sure she could handle it.

But they didn't shout at her, not did they turn their backs.

Instead they grabbed hold of the girl and pulled her into a hug, soothing her with reassuring words.

"We wont leave you in your time of need, Lucy." Lisanna stated, burying her head into the blondes shoulder.

"Lisanna's right, there's no way we would leave you. After all these years, do you really need me to say it? You and Natsu, what ever it was about, I'm sure it'll be fine." Levy squeezed her tighter, as if she was trying to fight off any doubt.

"And what if it isn't?" Lucy couldn't stop the sentence, she was grasping on to any hope there was, trying to cocoon herself in comfort.

"Then you still have us."

* * *

 _ **(The next day: 2:00pm)**_

Lisanna had left earlier that morning, she was called in by her sister, who told her that she had needed help in somethings back at home. The silver haired girl profoundly apologised before grabbing her stuff and rushing out the door. At this space and time, it was Levy who was now taking her leave, although she was refusing to leave without reassurance on everything the blonde said.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Levy questioned once more, turning to stare the girl in that eyes, investigating for anything which suggested that she wasn't.

Since the confession, Levy had double checked on the taller girl every half an hour. Asking her repeatedly if she was ok. Of course this has become annoying, how would it not when the same question is asked twice followed by 'you sure?'.

"Yes, Levy! Listen I will tell you whenever I don't ok?" The irritation was starting to seep in with her words, although none of this actually affected Levy.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?"

"Levy!"

"Fine." Pouting, the smaller female walked out into the hallway, things in hand, before turning to the blonde, eyes softening.

"Just know that I'm here for you, 'Kay" Before Lucy could respond, Levy grabbed the door handle and closed the door.

Letting the surprise pass, Lucy decided it was time to tidy up from the previous night (putting away the blankets and washing up) before falling back on her bed hours later. She was starting to drift before a sound in her apartment alarmed her. Swiftly getting up, she tried to listen out for anything which suggested movement. It was within the next five minutes that she heard a sound from the living room. Although she didn't want to, she slowly made her way to the living room, if there was an attacker, she was able to scream loud enough to alert her neighbours.

Arriving at the living room door way she quickly scanned the area, before settling on the silhouette sitting on the sofa. She took immediate act, and turned her light on.

To much of her surprise, sitting on the sofa was Natsu, peering at her from under his bangs. His appearance had changed. His clothes were full of creases, darker in colour. His body language suggested he wasn't playing with her, that whatever he had came for, it wasn't to restart their relationship.

"N-Natsu?" She couldn't quiet stop the quiver in her voice. He was unsettling, and still she found herself intrigued.

"Damn Luce, you had a sleep over without me? Harsh, we always have sleep overs." His tone suggested he was joking, but the feeling wasn't there. He didn't move, almost as though his mouth wasn't moving itself. At this point, Lucy put on a harden shell, so what ever would happen, it couldn't hurt her as much as before.

"Had, is the term you should use Natsu. We had sleepovers, not anymore."

In response she got a feral growl.

"Yeah, had. You know for the past couple of weeks I've been waiting for an apology, but I guess you've already let go of our friendship." He turned his position so she could view his eyes. They had hardened, but if you knew the boy well as Lucy did then it was easy to recognise that he had been having a lack of sleep.

Though she couldn't being herself to care. What he just said started a fiery rage sitting her.

"Me apologise? Why should I apologise? You're the one who said we should basically stop hanging out! And let go of our friendship? How the hell did you sus that out?" She allowed bitterness to denature the words, turning them dark.

"Oh, sorry that I asked for space! And I always thought you would be there for me, only for you to leave me when I ask for help? Yeah if that's the case I do want an apology." He began to stand, walking up to face Lucy, for her to see just how angry he was with the situation, with her.

"It's pretty easy too, in figuring out that you've left out friendship behind. You know, not talking to me, avoiding me, even making new friends." His voice was low, rough around the edges.

"And who would that friend be? Lisanna of course! Was it a plan? To get her away from me to-"

Lucy quickly interrupted, getting angrier with each word.

"Don't you dare get it in your head that out friend ship is formed to spite you. Our friendship was started for other reasons, her life doesn't revolve around you Natsu. She doesn't want you like you want her."

Her eyes casted down, understanding that he wouldn't understand just how she couldn't understand him. He harshly grabbed her shoulders.

"And what would you know huh?! For all I know you've never even had a crush, so tell me how would you know how it fells in this situation?"

Lucy could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"TELL ME!"

"I DON'T! Ok! Is that enough?! No I don't know how it feels to be in love." It was all a lie, she knew the pain all too well. She knew it enough that it was standing in front of her claiming she knew nothing. _But she knew everything._

For a second the male felt bad, regretted his choice of words. It wasn't fair of him. But before he could apologise, Lucy had pushed him off her, and he watched her wipe the tears he never knew she had. He had came to talk to her, discover what had went wrong between them, but when he noticed how she had a sleep over, returning to her normal life, his mind was flooded with jealousy. Especially since he's been having such a tough time without her.

Calming down, Lucy regained her breath and turned from Natsu, hiding her face. She didn't want to say what she would, but right now, her mind was in shambles.

"Natsu I want you to listen to me." In return the male looked up at her, debating in whether he should get closer to her or stay put. But the debate wasn't decided, as Lucy continued to speak.

"I want you to leave Lisanna alone. She doesn't _want_ you. Save yourself now, instead of being hurt. Can't you see the way she looks at you? As a brother? She loves someone else, and if you know so much about love. You would let her be happy." Her tone held a sense of sarcasm when she mentioned him knowing what love was.

"And as for our friendship?" She took a deep breath "It's best that we stay away from each other, I don't want to speak to you anymore. I'm already tired of this." She felt cold, her words taking on the same feeling. Cold. _Empty._

Even to Natsu, he realised that she was ending their relationship, that she no longer wanted to continue. As friends of course. It made his heart twist painfully and stomach turn. His brain starting to become dizzy, because _he didn't want her to leave._

"L-Lucy, Luce! Please, let's talk a little more. I-I don't want to lose yo-" It went unnoticed.

"I'm saying goodbye to our friendship, Dragoneel." Lucy started making large steps towards her bedroom.

"Please leave, lock the door, and don't come back."

 **SOOOOOO the last sentence has two meanings, one : for Natsu to get out of her apartment and not return. Two: to abandon their friendship as it is and save themselves now (Because it's only getting worse). I hope you enjoyed this, I hope to see some reviews! Please tell me what you like or what you think will happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since the last update so many things have happened, I got my results (I passed all of the exams) I'm starting A levels soon, the day after I got home from Sweden I got a kitten (who is so playful that my arms are shredded) and I had all my friends stop over so I didn't feel bad about wasting my money on a cake I really wanted (strawberry, Erza would be proud) ... I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day~**

 **To guest: Thank you for your review, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well ^w^ thanks for reading~**

 **To Jozanimelover: Thank you! I wanted people to understand the double meaning of the last sentence, so I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for reading~**

Chapter 8

Time: 4:00pm date: 28th May**** (past) place: Fairy Tail High school

Perspective 3rd person/Natsu Dragoneel/Later Lucy Heartfillia

It had been months.

Months of an invisible barrier between Natsu and Lucy. Preventing them from returning to the past or fixing their relationship. Albeit, it was mostly Lucy's fault for this barrier. She wouldn't talk to Natsu, especially in the first month when Natsu tried to apologise. But things always got heated, always built up anger and caused them to show a different side they both never knew they had or the other did.

Even after everything, they were still falling apart. You would think that it would have been broken in the first couple of hits, but their friendship had roots. All the way to the heart.

The reason why Lucy wouldn't answer, wouldn't look back was simple. She was creating her own wall. No longer would she be hurt. She would have a harden shell, never weak and never the victim. She was drowning Natsu out. _It's for the best_ was the repeated thought. But it wasn't, **she was changing,** but it wasn't for the best.

Natsu, too, had changed. Once a month has passed, he let go of his guilt. Bitterness swelling inside him fuelled by anger. He was done, done trying to salvage their friendship, done trying to fix the pain in his heart.

He would burry it.

Instead he changed his style, ignored the people he used to hang with. **He was changing.**

When the two passed, one would glare and the other would ignore. Yet both of their hands would clench and their teeth grind. From the outside, it would look like hate, maybe jealously or rivalry. However, it was nothing of the sort. No, they were worried for the other, their hands clenching was the gestures of them wanting to talk, to run to each other, because neither wanted the other to change. The male could've stayed the same, he could've easily held them up. But Lucy was different, while Natsu had buried the feelings, he hadn't let go. Lucy drowned them, in the darkness of her heart, so far that it was nearly impossible to rise again.

When I'm assessments together, Lucy refused to call him by his name, only referring to his last. It has wounded the pinky, it was something no one called him, like she refused to acknowledge him.

It was the last day before school was breaking up for the summer holidays. The last day they would see each other for months. Talking was one thing but not being able to see each other would test them on how much they had meant this.

Just as the bell went off, Lucy started packing her stuff up. Telling Lisanna and Levy to go home without her, she wanted time to think. Thinking back to a couple of months ago, her dad wanted her to be closer to him. To go to a private school, even promising her that she could come back to go to university.

" _Please, Lucy, just think about it. It'll do you some good, and we can build on our relationship again."_

A part of her wanted to go, but in the end she was indecisive. She didn't want to leave her friends behind. The life she had built. Would it all go to waste?

Once she finished packing, she slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the exit. Only she was pushed back into the room by a certain pink haired male. They reversed back until she was touching the wall, blocked in by his arms.

"Lucy..." He was starting at her.

But she turned her head, refusing to even peak at him.

"Why won't you look at me? These past few months, do you know how long I spent trying to apologise?" He gave an empty laugh "Of course you wouldn't, because all you've been doing is turning your eyes away from me."

Still, Lucy refused to answer.

"...You know what it doesn't matter." His words were meant to be light, showing no care, but there was a hint of disappointment.

"The real reason I want to talk to you was because, _I know you know."_ To emphasis he slammed his hands on the walls gently (not to frighten her, just to make a point).

"You know who Lisanna likes, and I want to have that knowledge."

This actually made Lucy speak, a hollow tone framed the words she spoke.

"That's none of your business Dragoneel."

The nickname only pushed him further, his heart once again filled with hurt. How long ago was it that they shared all their secrets? _Too long._

"It's all of my damn business, you know my feelings to her."

"And you remember I told you she never felt the same." She bit back.

"Don't you dare say that, if you helped me, she wouldn't have feelings for anyone else!" Lucy remained quiet, and it echoed around the room. She was still refusing to look at him, and this ticked him off.

"Look at me Lucy". Nothing. So instead he took hold of her chin and forced her to look. Inside he felt a small part of regret. Her eyes were empty to him, held no depth of emotion to him like they used to. Didn't express any of her feelings. He knew he was the cause of this.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest. In this moment forgot about Lisanna. Instead he was focused on how this shell used to be his best friend. It pained him. He took in her features, the bags from the lack of sleep, slowly getting lighter. She was healing from the wounds caused by him. And although he was grateful she was getting well, he was miserable that she didn't need him. _But why?_ Shouldn't he be getting on just as well? Forgetting her? But he wasn't.

And for that reason, he couldn't prevent his actions of leaning in and brushing his lips upon here. Was it to prevent her from forgetting him? Or was it for different reasons?

But before he could continue contemplating, he was met by a strong force to the side of his face, landing on his cheek. A resounding slap filled the room. It would've been expected for sobs to follow, but there was none. In its place was an icy glare to the taller teen.

While the male was in shock, Lucy ran, grabbed her bag and left. After all her heart work, he did something foolish, but she refused to allow the emotions to rise. Refused to question if it was him trying to express love.

No it was a trick, an attempt to make her talk about Lisanna. That's what it was to her. Taking out her phone she dialled recited numbers.

That was the last time Natsu Dragoneel had seen Lucy Heartfillia until years later.

 **It was rushed but I'm so busy ;-; this is the last of the past, forever future (present time) from this chapter onwards. The kids wasn't planned but was it a kiss...? I mean it was a brush, but who's to say that this won't happen again but switched XD please leave a review, they can be suggestions or anything, I will always answer them !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welp. . Here we are... how long has it been since I updated? not too long I hope. I started A level, and all I'll say is my life style is noodles and 2 hours of sleep before I have to go to school. So nothing too bad. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a good day! P.s it's gonna be short cause I'm at school, Ill.**

 **If you want to leave a review I will happily respond!**

Chapter 9

Time: 11:00am date: 1st June **** (present) place: Fairy Tail college /university

Perspective 3rd person/ Natsu Dragoneel

To say he was annoyed would of been an understatement.

To say he was seething would've given the same result, there wasn't a term to sum up how the pinket felt.

The girl who had disappeared from his life suddenly decided that now was the time to return. And what's worse? She also schemed to ignore him, to lock her lips and kiss the key goodbye.

Had she really not missed him, not cared or even regretted leaving? The question was rhetorical but had an answer. No. She didn't.

For the first lesson, he had made several attempts to get her attention. He threw paper (never once missing where she _had_ been, but she would coincidently move out of the way. He would bang his table childishly, causing the teacher to stop and glare, but not once call him out in a irrational fear.

So to say he was bothered by the fact that she had returned and then ignored him, wasn't something he would admit to anyone.

Throughout the years of her disappearance he had grew stronger, more handsome with sharpened features and earned himself the title of the school bad boy/ player. Always causing a ruckus, yet never falling in his grades. The teachers could hardly complain. He had something against everyone, he knew at least one of their regrets, something others would frown upon them for. It wasn't unknown about how he got to the top, he got power, people on his side. There were a few which were loyal and kept close to his side. All of them had equal power to each other, equal respect.

Right now Natsu had decided on skipping second period, finding it unworthy of his time or attention. The failure of the first didn't bode well with him, pushing him into a negative mood, a frown pulling on his lips. He was on the roof, dragging out a cigarette before throwing it to the ground and scrapping it across with his foot. He held others regrets against them, at the same time he had his regrets held against himself. Albeit, it was unconsciously held against him, but the pressure and fear was the same.

Clouding his eyes he Reyes against the metal fencing around the roof, filling his lungs with fresh air instead of smoke.

His ears twitched, picking up noise. The door leading to the stairs opened, whining as it did so. _How annoying._ Yes all of it, it was all too tiring. Lifting himself off the fence he release a deep sigh, cracking his neck. It was time to play his part and send fear down the spine of whoever caught him, he couldn't deal with someone squealing about him missing lesson. As he opened his eyes, his posture tensed.

Golden hair carried along with the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

**When people ask me what I do for work, they're always surprised and say 'I never expected it' as they think I'm too young. But at work, people always think I'm a lot older than what I am. Is it because I'm a small bean? Sad times… another short chapter, so I apologies ;-; have a good day~**

 **To DorkyMonster707: So to summarise it, Natsu just messed up people's lives for a while. He tried to force his feelings of unrequited love on to the girl he liked, pushed his best friend out of the way in order to do so. Then when his best friend was getting over things and starting her life again, he proceeded give her a (in a light term) 'forced' kiss, and hurt her all over again. Thanks for reading~**

 **To 21jhauptman: ahhhh hello ^_^ I'm sorry for the cliff hangers…? It's possibly the only thing I'm ok at =-= I hope you enjoy this chapter! However, … who said it was Lucy? 0.0 I do hope that was unexpected! Please tell me if it's any good ~ thank you for reading~**

Chapter 10

Time: 11:05am Date: 1st June **** (present) Place: Fairy Tail College/ University

Perspective: 3rd person/Natsu Dragoneel

"For anyone to come find me, I didn't expect you."

"Don't be so full of yourself, I'm here for the view and fresh air." She moved closer, from the direction she was walking you would've expected her to walk straight into him. Instead she just gently brushed past, neither of them cared about it, neither willing to change their positions.

"But now that you've said it, I might as well ask." She turned to look at him, leaning back on the fence where he once was and tilted her head up, the height difference was large and she almost had to strain her neck. "So, what are you doing here Natsu?"

Giving her a quick side glance, before resting on the fence next to her, and turned his gaze back to the scene in front of him.

"I really don't think that's your business, Mavis."

Her smirk caught his eyes, it was childish, a sign of youth. But he knew her better, he knew she had plans and that being years older than him allowed her to know things which he didn't. Mavis was one of the few who could out smart him, manipulate him without him even knowing before it was too late. Yet they knew each other, and that changed the bar. They were close to family and the only time she would use her skills against him was when she knew something was wrong. She was always one for justice and purity.

"Now, now. There's no reason for you to feel as though I'm against you. Just kill my curiosity." It was a statement, not a question. And he wouldn't go against her, they both knew that.

Taking out another cigarette, he slowly placed it in his mouth and shuffled the box, so one more would appear before offering it to the smaller blonde, to which she declined. Pulling out a lighter, he hesitated before gently placing the flame near the end.

"She's back, Mavis. And to make it worse, she doesn't even look at me."

He felt a twinge in his heart, a gentle tug on a string he never knew was there. He expected her to gasp, have widened eyes and be speechless, but she was none. Instead he had heard a small hum in acknowledgement.

"Are you sure about that?" The smirk had stayed, implying she knew of things he didn't.

"What are you planning Mavis?" He lifted himself again, peering properly into her eyes to read her. Lucy had only been back for a couple of hours (from what he had seen anyway). So how had she already set up her tactic of an unknown plan surprised him. Her appearance was always one which caused people to underestimate her, but her power over others wasn't something to be messed with.

"It seems as though we have a new neighbour, that's all." She watched for his reaction and when satisfied, headed for the door. "Me and Zeref will be home tonight, and I have no doubt you'll be there too." Without further notice, she opened the door and left.

But Natsu was too busy comprehending the infomation he had just received. Why would she do that? She knew that's where he had lived, he had never moved.

 _Lucy was his neighbour._

 **So did anyone expect Mavis? To me, she and Zeref won't be too big in this story, but will appear when necessary. If you want to know why she is more powerful than Natsu then I believe it's because she's been like this longer, her and Zeref are the couple of good and evil, they have the most influence on the surroundings and people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter feel free to leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And I'm sort of back! I've noticed these chapters of the present are mostly Natsu's p.o.v and im sorry to say it will be for this chapter too. Yet I wasn't sure if people wanted me to do Lucy's p.o.v for the next one or shall I go with the flow of things? I am running on 4 hours sleep per day and then spending the rest doing some sort of work, so I apologise if the distance between chapters are long. Thanks for reading and have a good day~**

 **To 21hauptman: I'm happy that you're happy! Thank you for reading my stories if anything and leaving reviews, I can only hope this chapter meets your standards~**

Chapter 11

Time: 5:35pm Date: 1st June **** (present) Place: The Dragoneel household/ Lucy's house

Perspective: 3rd person/Natsu Dragoneel

Bubbling noises drowned the room, while the air was steamed over, both clouding Natsu's senses. If it wasn't such a vibrant room, filled with lively people, then maybe it would be a place where someone would be kidnapped.

 _His mother gently tapped her foot to the food, estimating the time of what would be on a clock to the sound of it tapping off the floor. Her once vibrant cyan hair now had streaks of grey running through, giving away her true age. Despite her appearance, Natsu had always thought of his mother to be a young adult; mature enough to live by herself and help others while still being childish and being a klutz._

 _His father sat across the table from him, pretending to be reading a paper. Discreetly (or from what he thought was) he would peer over to his mother, watching her figure and allow a gentle curve of a smile to flow on his lips. He, himself, also had greys running though his hair, instead of blending in like his mothers had, the contrast was too strong against the red. His papers would falter and start to slip from his grasp, by this time he would realise and go back to 'reading' them._

Natsu shook his head. The images were gone.

The lively room was dull. The steam came from a mixture of cigarettes and the noodles boiling in the pan. There was only his brother, Mavis and Wendy sitting at the table. No papers, no imitation. This was the real world.

The others had already eaten, it wasn't unexpected, they didn't agree with each other's tastes. Besides, no one would cook a homemade meal, not after their mother.

Turning the noodles to a low temperature, Natsu took a seat at the table and peered up at Mavis. She was staring straight at him, no hesitation or nervousness. It was comforting to him, to know that there was no fight to be dominant. He then turned his gaze to Zeref, who just like Mavis, held no threat. Instead he merely stretched out, rewarding him with a satisfying click before giving out a sigh of content.

"So you've heard?" Zeref questioned, he was forward and didn't like taking a subtler root.

"About our new neighbour?" Natsu knew where this could be heading, but it only depended on how he worded things.

"Of course. I heard that she's a lovely young girl, your age-"

His jaw clenched and fixed together.

"Long blonde hair, yes, just like that girl you used to be friends with, huh? Now if I'm correct-"

His hands clenched and un-clenched at a steady pace, trying to calm his heart.

"Her name was Luc-"

"Zeref, you know exactly who she is. Be direct with me, I'm pained enough with your torture, what do you want?"

Zeref sighed once more, but this time in boredom. "I want you to go introduce yourself as her neighbour." Startled, Natsu stood up. He couldn't question it, but something about being forced to speak with her didn't sit well. He had seen how she had reacted earlier that day so to pester her at her door, would surely raise some awareness.

"Why would I do that? You know how she's been ignoring me, she knows damn well I live here, why introduce myself again?" Walking to his noodles he rinsed the excess water out into the sink before placing them in a bowl.

"The thought is that she would _have_ to talk to you. Isn't that interesting?" He leaned onto Mavis, both reflecting the others facial expressions, understanding what was happening, Zeref continued. "She's the one giving you the reason."

"She wouldn't think like that, moving next door to have a reason to speak to me but ignore me at school, yeah I'm sure that's why she lives next door." Natsu snapped back, bitter memories were arising and he didn't like talking to his family in such a manor.

"Wouldn't she?" Zeref tone, just like how his father would hold papers and peer to his mother, pretended not to know. The same was those papers weren't read, the tone was fake.

It was something about that which hung in Natsu's mind. _Why_ did Lucy move next door? What was her intentions and why did she want to get involved again?

Setting his bowl on the table. Food untouched, he silently reached for his coat before closing the door with a click. The image of his siblings sitting at the table, half shadows due to the steam, with mocking smirks across their lips told him that it was inevitable not to go around Lucy's. If he was lucky the walk would be two minutes long, long enough to sort out his mind and put on a front.

Stepping up, he was greeted by the old oak door, and repeated the greeting by placing three gentle knocks upon it. After a minute of silence, he debated his actions before deciding that he would prefer to be at home than to be ignored. When the door creaked open.

Her smile was gentle, and he was having a hard time processing how genuine it actually was.

Her voice had a hint of sarcasm, and a slight purr (that is if you knew her voice so well and even then it was hard to pick up on).

"Hello Natsu."

 **This tone of writing will lighten up, I'm just implying the ways of how people live in this town ~ reviews are always accepted and I will always reply!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Everyday I walk in, turn to my friend and start singing "when you try your best, but you don't succeed". To which she looks at me with dead eyes and just glares. Yup. My life is going great.**

 **Jozanimelover: ahh thank you, I'll be honest, this story is going to be like an endless roller coaster until I decide which ending I like best. I hope it won't take long but I love to procrastinate... sorry =_= thank you for reading ~**

"Well... Are you coming in or?" he noticed her foot was tapping impatiently, the light taps were getting heavier with his lack of a reply.

"Would that be alright?" A question for a question. What a great conversation starter. Not. His reply only seemed to irk her more. But she withheld herself, if it wasn't for the small taps nor the eye brow twitching, he would've never guessed. He mentally slapped himself for staying such things, dammit he should've had control. But the new her made him uncomfortable, she was someone who was in a large part of his life and the same time, not. He honestly didn't know how to feel.

Giving up with speaking, she motioned for him to come in, before leaving the door was and retreating to another room. That being done, he was still standing just outside the doorway before he heard a "Stop procrastinating, and get in here!" Causing him to straighten up and quickly enter the house.

It was different compared to his. It felt homely, a place where anyone felt as though they belonged there. Sure, it wasn't the biggest, but it sure as hell wasn't small. Making his way to the room Lucy had entered, his eyes met a photo on top of a small wooden table. It was old, had small water marks, and everything within the frame yelled delicate. But the picture itself was anything but that, it showed a family of youth, happiness and filled the picture with a colour which should've dulled. There were a couple, both blond and well kept. A woman looking no older than 20, with her hair placed in a neat bun, as her arms wrapped around her child. The man, well groomed and a strong business attire had a small smile (lips upturned), it was only slight bit you could feel his happiness . The child was obviously Lucy, he would recognise her anywhere. This, was the girl he remembered, the girl who radiated joy and embraced everyone. A bright heart, filled with kindness and there was no mask to break away.

Just then her head popped around the door, giving him a cold look. This wasn't the girl in the photo, maybe lurking somewhere inside she was, but he felt as though she had long time. Her eyes drifted to where he'd been looking, before snapping back to him with them narrowed. " You shouldn't reminisce about the past. You of all people should know that." She was right, but before he could stop himself he replied. "But what about accepting it and learning? You don't have to change." He looked into her eyes, looking for any emotions to be provoked but he got no satisfaction.

"Don't kid with me."

Quickly she was swallowed by the room once more, this time he had followed. She placed herself on the one of the chairs, before gesturing him to do the same instead of lurking. Not wanting to cause any more tension, he did just that and settled into it. "So, wha-" Natsu was quickly interrupted. "What do you want?" He was slightly taken back by both the sudden interruption and the question itself, leaving him to give out a quick "What?" Before composing himself. This wasn't going to be fun.

"You heard me, or are you deaf?" She mocked him, rolling her eyes and leaning into her hand. "I just wanted to see my new neighbour." It was a lie, even she could tell, her hum spoke for her. "So it wasn't a reason to talk to me?" It was his turn to be irked, sure she had ruined his day by ignoring him then filling his thought, but dominating him wasn't something he took lightly. "Fine, let's say I did, what of it?" She smiled at this, almost amused. "Wanting to talk to me is unusual, after all, you clearly didn't want to the last time we met." There was an uncomfortable silence, Lucy was waiting for his reaction, while Natsu tried to make sense of it all. "It was never like that." But the comeback was weak, only adding to the humour. "Sure it wasn't." He wanted to ask her more, to be the one asking the questions and dominating the conversation, yet even though she allowed him to ask, she was the one with control.

Unexpectedly she sighed before getting up. Looking his straight in the eyes, she cocked her head to the side and squinted a little, before they widened and a toothy grin stretched her lips. "How about we play a game?"

"... like what?" He was up for the challenge, or at least that's what his mind was telling him. His heart ached and wanted him to leave. "oh that's not specified, what you have to do is figure out what's happening, what has already happened and why I'm like this." She took a few strides forward before her knees were almost touching his. "What do you mean?" He couldn't begin to understand her, it even hurt to think too much about it. " Do you accept?" A question for a question.

"Yes."

What a great conversation starter.

 **I haven't edited this so sorry for any mistakes. I have no time left... But the game is a clue on how this story will end, after all, there's the prize and the consequences. Have a good day and feel free to leave a review ~**


	13. Chapter 13

Stupid.

She felt stupid. She wasn't supposed to be like this. What if he noticed her little slip ups? What if he had a plan of his own? She didn't want to acknowledge the thought.

Sure, she had come back after so long, was someone so much better, so much _stronger_ , but she still doubted herself. She couldn't help it; he made her feel insecure. She had already taken in the details of how much he had changed, in personality and physically. She tried to lead him on, to play and toy with him to see his reactions, and judge them herself of how true they were (or if they were fake like her own). The game itself was pointless, a dead end. How could a game possibly work of there was only one contestant. No this wasn't a game at all, Lucy was merely manipulating him into giving her results.

She knew some of his weaknesses, but not all. Still, she would accomplish the goal, and know all about him. The things that made him scared, made him happy, made him cry and beg. Best of all, she would find out who he loved, even if it was no one, would make him loved her, and break his heart in the clutch of her hand just like he did to her.

Then, and only then could a game begin, one of which he would lose to right from the beginning.

And when she did participate, she would finally destroy the one and only, Natsu Dragoneel.

 **It's short, I know, but it's just an insight. I've had so much work to do, that I keep forgetting where I am. I want to write a book (of my own story with my own characters ) but I feel as though it won't be good enough... ughh saveeee mmeeeee. Feel free to leave a review, tell me how you feel \\(=_=)/ have a good day~~~~~~**

 **To Jozanimelover: Thank you~~~** **I'm glad you're still reading – it's an indication that the story is going well ^-^ thanks for reading~**


End file.
